Rush
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Quick what if. Takes place in book 12. After killing Hel, Loki has arrived and April has to stall for time while the gods wake up. Just a one shot but I'm considering a sequel... hint hint. April/Loki


A/N: Hey guys! I doubt many people will read this one, but it's been bouncing around in my head since I finished reading the Everworld books. It does contain spoilers for the entire series so make sure you've read it all or that you don't care if it gets spoiled. Doesn't bother me either way. Please review! Also, April/Loki? Yeah, I know it would never happen. Like not even once. I mean, she's Catholic, for God's sake. But what ever. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I might be persuaded to write another Apirl/Loki story. Hint hint. Review! Please!

Rush

"Don't let, nobody tell you

Your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now

You don't have to know how."

Rush, Aly and AJ

I ran, heart pounding and sweat dripping into my eyes. Blood coated my left thigh and most of my abdomen but it wasn't mine. In fact, I was having trouble remembering who it really did belong to.

"APRIL!" Thundered the god chasing me.

Oh, that's right. It was Hel's blood. I had just killed her, hadn't I?

I had stopped counting how many I had killed. There were the Hetwan but I don't really think they count. I had no way to know if they really had a soul. Then there was Hel, Loki's daughter, the half lovely, half rotten guardian and mistress of her own hell. Who else?

Oh, that's right. My half sister, Senna. I almost forgot I killed her.

That was a lie, of course. I hadn't forgotten Senna. Nor had I forgotten why I was here, running.

I had killed Hel and Loki wanted me to pay for it.

I had allies. Chris might still be pining over his lost love and David might still be mourning for Senna, but we were in this together. Not to mention, we had just unfrozen a small hoard of very grateful Viking Gods.

From behind me I heard several Norse words that sounded foul to me. They probably were. Loki was probably finding out what we had been doing here.

I slowed down as noise behind me petered off. My breath was loud in my own ears and the sword I hadn't realized I was still carrying, felt heavy all of a sudden.

Had Loki found out what was going on back in his daughter's chamber? Did he know that the other Gods were now awake?

I stood still, listening for all I was worth. I heard nothing. Was Loki gone? I had to hope so.

Sword at the ready, I carefully walked back towards the distant sounds of battle.

I rounded a corner and nearly ran into Loki.

He was standing there in all his godly glory, arms crossed and glaring down at me. I felt panic surge and knew my little sword wasn't going to save me.

Loki was hot. There was no way to deny that and even as my mind raced in panic, I was acutely aware of what a stunning body he had. The fact that he was shirtless helped.

I tightened my grip on my sword and squared my shoulders. Now or never, April.

"You're most troublesome," Loki growled.

I was taken aback by the fact that he wasn't yelling at me and my resolve faltered slightly.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"First, you get rid of my doorway witch."

I opened my mouth to deny it but he waved off my protests.

"I know all about that, little red. Next you kill my daughter. She's not my favorite relative, I'll admit and I rather think she's been plotting my downfall for quite some time now, but she was still kin. Damn troublesome if you ask me. Now you bring those other gods back to life."

He leaned close and I could smell his sweat. Usually that was a turn off for me but there was something about his odor that enticed me. He didn't smell that sickly blend of sour and salt but rather he smelled...earthy. Like your hands smelled after you've been digging around in topsoil without gloves. Like that.

"So, little red, just what are you? You're no normal girl, are you? Did that witch of a sister of yours rub off on you? I rather think she did. She gave you some confidence, didn't she? Not like that little boy your keep playing with. What was his name? You know, your little general."

I knew he was talking about David. I also knew why he injected so much venom in those words. When we first met Loki, David wet himself. I don't really blame him but when you're trying to make yourself into a fearless leader, it's hard to think of that as your first impression.

Loki was saying I was more fearless than David. Was that true? I had faced down Hel twice now and killed my own sister. Half sister, but still. I didn't think of myself as confident or brave or fearless. I was scared out of my mind. So why was I still able to piece together a complete sentence?

"I'm not a wich, if that's what you're asking. I'm just a girl," I protested.

He smiled at me and my stomach churned in a very good way.

"Just a girl? That may be so, but if you think I will go easy on you because you're just a girl, you're very wrong."

He pulled back, drawing his sword as he did so.

I didn't want to die. If I went against Loki now, I was going to die.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I stepped up to him, pressing my body against his. My Wonder bra had long since bitten the dust but the bra type thing I was wearing now was working just as well to...accentuate my clevage. I pressed against him, my chest and ribcage both flush with his abdomen. He looked down at me in surprise and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I curled my hands into his long blond hair (which was not greasy at all, to my surprise) and forced his head down, capturing his lips with mine.

I don't have much experience kissing. Oh, I've kissed the guys a couple of times each but that doesn't really count, since I've never really kissed them kissed them.

Still, I managed to get the basics down. My lips were on his and my eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly open in surprise and I tried to remember everything my friends had told me about French kissing.

Either I was so horrible at kissing it shocked him into a coma or he was just surprised by being French kissed. Either way, Loki's sword clattered to the ground.

That was my cue.

I broke the kiss and ducked under an arm that looked almost as if he had intended to encircle around me, and ran down the corridor.

For a moment there was silence, other than the now closer sounds of battle. Then from behind me came a familar roar.

"APRIL!"

I ran towards the battle, smiling for some reason I couldn't explain.

(A/N: Yeah, I know I should be updating my HP fics but I got bored.


End file.
